Naugthy Hands by Luhan
by cat something
Summary: Sehun dan Kai mengunjungi panti pijit Naugthy hands. Sehun dan Kai masih polos tapi tidak akan polos lagi setelah ini. hehehhe Sehun Luhan Kai Xiumin Baekhyun Jackson EXO
1. Chapter 1

NAUGTHY HANDS

Cast : Sehun, luhan, kai, d.o chanyeol, All Exo member

Rating : 17 (M+)

Summary : Sebuah Panti Pijat yang dimiliki oleh Luhan bernama Hand Massage, tidak ada yang aneh dengan nama itu, panti pijat dengan penawaran extra dan akan membuat pelanggannya datang dan datang lagi. Sebenarnya kepuasan apa yang dirasakan para pelanggan? Luhan x Sehun, Kaisoo dll

Story begin

Chapther 1 : masih pemanasan

Sehun POV

"kai, badanku pegel-pegel stelah latihan basket 1 minggu nonstop" keluhku

"iya nih rasannya aku kalo tidur tidak nyenyak, mau pijat hun" tawar kai

"boleh juga, pijat dimana? "hand massage"?. Aku dengar banyak pelanggan yang puas pijat disana. Gimana?"

"boleh juga sore ini kita kesana"

Sorenya sesampainya di "Hand Massage"

Kedatangan mereka disambut antusias pegawai Hand Massage.

"Selamat Datang, adad yang bisa dibantu?" sambut mereka

"kami mau pijat yang mantab." Kata sehun kepada resepsionis

"baik silahkan duduk dimeja itu, saya akan menjelaskan paket-paket kami."

"ini adalah paket kami, ada pijat biasa, pijat plus lulur, pijat sampai puas, master pijat, dan Naugthy Hand" jelas resepsionis namja itu.

"Naugthy Hand seperti apa?" tanya jongin penasaran

"naugthy hand adalah pijat plus plus plus plus. Anda dapat memilih therapis tanpa harus memesan terapis, harga terapis disini berbeda-beda mulai dari satu juta hingga 20juta. Master pijat kita harus memesan jadwal dulu, bisa sekarang tapi dengan terapis yang sedang stanby saja. Dan bla bla bla" reseptionis menjelaskan panjang lebar. Kedua namja kurang kerjaan itu hanya ber OO ria dan menggangguk.

Sehun dan Kai adalah anak pengusaha kaya raya. Mereka sebenarnya saudara sepupu tapi mereka tinggal di satu gedung apartemen, mengapa berbeda apartemen ya karena masing-masing ingin memiliki privasi sendiri. Jadi mereka hanya satu gedung dengan beda lantai. Kegiatan mereka selain kuliah adalah main game, basket. Satu bocoran mereka termasuk namja alim, belum pernah melakukan this and that, saat pacaran pun mereka hanya sebtan pelukan, bahkan mereka belum pernah berciuman. Hahahaha polos sekali mereka.

Mereka gay? Pastinya. Bahkan ada ide konyol sepasang saudara sepupu akan melakukan this and that saat setelah nonton blue film. Tapi hal itu mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi.. mungkin...

Lanjut cerita

"jadi bagaimana tuan?" tanya receptionis bertanya sambil menyodorkan foto-foto dan daftar harga para terapis.

"Siapa saja yang standby? Mr. Jackson? Tanya sehun

"hari ini yang stanby ada Suzy, Taeyon, Yoona, Minah, Hyuna, Ailee, Clara, Siwon, Donghae, Sungmin, Henry, xiumin, dan saya" jelas mr. Jackson dengan nada yang sangat rendah dibagian akhir

"Ow, kau juga termasuk? Hehehe" cela kai

"jika kita ingin yang lain berapa lama saya harus menunggu?" tanya Sehun

"Paling lama 1 jam tuan, karena mereka ada kesibukan sebagai artis, ya kalian tau kami hanya menawarkan artsi dan idol dengan harga yang sangat murah. Gimana?"

"Oke, aku ingin bersama Luhan. 20 juta won.? Kenapa dia sangat mahal? Apakah pijatannya dijamin nikmat?" tanya sehun

"Tuan Sehun, master Luhan adalah pemilik tempat ini jadi bisa dipastikan anda akan ketagihan. Gimana deal?" jelas jackson

"oke deal. Kau kai?" tanya sehun

"aku dengan Baekhyun dan Xiumin." Tegas kai

"anda ingin dua terapis, jadi saya akan memberikan bonus 1 terapis wanita. Pacar baekhyun. Total smua 20 juta won"

"aku tidak berminat dengan wanita apalagi taeyon pacar baekhyun kan? Apa mereka benar pacaran?" tanya kai

"benar tuan, gosipnya baekhyun terpaksa karena taeyon adalah kakak dari master Luhan. Sebaiknya anda tanya pada baekhyun dan taeyon sendiri saat anda dipegan salah satu dari mereka".

"aku tidak akan mengambil bonus, lebih baik kau memandikanku setelah aku pijat"

"baik. Deal. Silahkan menuju ruangan 201 dan menunggu, saya akan menemani anda nanti sebelu pesanan anda datang." Jackson menunduk dan mempersilahkan dua namja yang sebernarnya tidak terlalu mengereti dengan "naughty hands". Yang mereka pedulikan hanya pijat menghilangkan pegal-pegal dan baddannya kembali fresh. Sebenarnya mereka tidak tau bahwa plus kepuasan disini adalah kepuasan sex.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapther 2

NAUGTHY HANDS

Cast : Sehun, luhan, kai, d.o chanyeol,

Rating : 17 (M+)

Summary : Sebuah Panti Pijat yang dimiliki oleh Luhan bernama Hand Massage, tidak ada yang aneh dengan nama itu, panti pijat dengan penawaran extra dan akan membuat pelanggannya datang dan datang lagi. Sebenarnya kepuasan apa yang dirasakan para pelanggan?

Story begin

Diruangan 201

Mereka meminta 1 ruangan hanya dibatasi korden tipis. Padalah mereka dipilihkan kamar vip sendiri-sendiri, tetapi mereka ingin satu ruangan.

"silahkan ganti pakaian anda tuan, dan sauna di ruangan itu" jelas jackson

Mereka sudah memasuki ruangan sauna.

"hei albino, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin pijit naugthy hand" kata kai sambil menerawang merem melek

"emang pijit naugthy hands kaya apa ya, kenapa terapisnya semua idol kpop.?" Tanya sehun

"molla, yang jelas kita bakal relax"

Selang 15 menit jackson masuk ruangan dan memberitahukan agar mereka bersiap siap di ranjang

Saat diranjang jackson membantu sehun membuka kimononya dan celana pendek yang sehun kenakan

"tunggu! Kenapa harus dibuka?" tanya sehun

"biar mijitnya ga keganggu tuan." Jelas jackson

"baiklah" jawab sehun acuh

"silahkan tiduran tuan, dan tunggu sebentar saya panggilkan master luhan." Jackson langsung ke tempat kai membantu kai yang membuka celana.

Selang beberapa detik Luha masuk

"hai, namamu sehun ya, perkenalkan saya Luhan. Anda memesan paket naughty hand ya?"

Sehun mengangguk

"baiklah saya akan mulai."

Luhan mulai menuangkan oil massage di tangannya kemudian di usapnya ke kaki kaki sehun dengan tekanan. Sehun hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan meikmatinya.

"apa kurang keras tuan Sehun?" tanya luhan

"kurang sedikit tuan"

"segini?" luhan memijat dengan lebih menekan

"ya segitu, nikmat sekali. Btw jangan panggil saya tuan. Panggil sja Sehun sya baru 20 tahun" jelas sehun sambil menatap luhan

"baiklah sehun, panggil aku luhan saja, aku baru berumur 24 tahun" jawab Luhan dengan senyum manis.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Luhan memijit sehun dengan sangat enak hingga membuat sehun tertidur, setelah 20 menit memijat kaki dan tangan luhan mulai memijat bagian dada, dengan duduk diatas bulge sehun,luhan mulai mendorong tangannya dari arah perut hingga leher, begitu berulang-ulang. Hingga yang ke lima kalinya luhan mengurut bagian perut hinggaa leher dan turun kebagian dada dengan kegiatan memutar dibagian dada dan mengusap dengan tekanan pada nipple sehun dan sedikit remasan membuat sehun membuka mulutnya dna mengeluarkan kata "ahhh" dengan pelan. Sehun membuka sedikit matanya dan menatap Luhan dengan sayu

"silahkan berbalik sehun." Pinta luhan

Luhan turun dari pangkuan sehun dan mulai menunangkan oil dan mulai memijit.

"bolehkah aku lepas celana dalamnya sehunnie?" tanya luhan dengan posisi tangan sudah di bongkahan pantat sehun

"silahkan " jawab sehun pasrah.

Back massage kali ini luhan banyak bertanya karena sehun sudah bangun dari tidurnya akibat pijatan nipplenya.

"kamu kuliah? Tau tempat ini darimana?" tanya luhan

"iya, kebetulan tempat ini dekat dengan tempat latihan basketku. Jadi aku dan sepupuku memutuskan untuk pijit disini. Kau sendiri katanya pemilik tempat pijit ini? Pijatanmu "

"sebenarnya aku hanya anak dari pemilik tempat ini, Cuma orangtuaku sudah satu tahun lalu meninggal jadiaku yang meneruskannya. Pijitanku ena?" tanya luhan memastikan

"aku akan memberikan free 1 kali pijat buatmu"

"jinja? Waaa gomawo luhan" jawab sehun sumringah

"berbaliklah lagi sehun" pinta luhan

Sehun menuruti dan otomatis menutupi penisnya dengan keduatangannya. Lahan hanya tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa, dengan gaya bitchy luhan berkata "Jangan ditutup ini saatnya naughty hand berkerja" dengan senyum menggoda luhan mengedip dan menyingkirkan tangan sehun dan duduk diatas perut sehun.

Sehun tercengang "maksudnya?"

"kau belum tau disini adalah panti pijat plus plus plus, disini saama saja kau membayarku untuk melakukan sexxxxshhh" jawab luhan dikuping sehun dan menjilat kupingnya.

Sehun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan mebuka mulutnya.

"kau hanya perlu diam dan menikmatinya sehunnie" tambah luhan

Proses mengurut dimulai lagi, tapi hanya mengurut bagian nipplenya sehun saja. Luhan menekan-nekan nipple sehun dan menariknya. Karna sehun hanya membuka mulutnya dan memejamkan mata. Maka luhan mulai melumat nipple sehun mulai dari yang kiri. Luhan menyedot dan menggigit nipple sehun. Tangan lainnya digunakan unutuk memilin nipple sehun. Dan akhirnya yang diinginkan luhan terjadi sehun mendesah dengan sangat seksi dan penisnya tegang mengenai pantat luhan yang masih menggunakan celana dalam.

"ahhhh, luhan nikmaaaahht"

Luhan meulamta nipple satunya dengan gerakat sama luhan menggigit dan menarik nipple itu sampai bengkak. Sehun menekan kepala luhan agar makin dalam menghisap nipplenya.

Setelah itu luhan mencium dada leher dan berakhir di bibir, luhan dengan semangat mencium sehun, terlihat dari luhan yang sedari tadi menjilati bibir sehun meminta akses tapi sehun diam saja.

"julurkan lidahmu hunnie" pinta luhan

Sehun pun menurut, dan langsung digigit lidah sehun dan menyesapnya kaya permen. Tangan luhan sudah bergerilia di penis sehun. Perlahan luhan mulai mengurut penis yang sudah tegang dan keras.

Terdengar desahan sehun yang terdengar seperti mengguman "mmmm lu ammmmh". Luhan melepaskan ciumannya dan langsung fokus pada penis sehun.

Luhan mengocok penis sehun dengan ritme cepat dan kemudian lambat. Membuat Sehun kenikmatan dibuatnya.

"arrgghhtt lu, enak sekali. Ah ah ah ah ... ssshhhhh" desah sehun

"oh my god" geraman kecil sehun. Dan sehun memutuskan untuk duduk dan membiarkan 2 tangaannya ditaruh diblakang untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Secara alami sehun ikut menarik turunkan pinggangnya mengikuti irama. Saat berhadapan dengan luhan yang juga duduk sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan berkata

"ohhhhh lu. Jangan pernah berhenti luhhhh" pinta sehun dalam desahan

Luhan hanya menatap sehun dengan senyuman khasnya dan tetap menhandjob penis sehun.

"sepertinya kau akan keluar hunnie"

"jangan berhenti luuuh, ah tetap seperti ini jebhallhh"

Sehun sudah merem-melek sehun menahan agar tidak kluar cepet. Dan pada akhirnya pertahanan sehun sudah diambang

Sehun memeluk luhan dan medesah

"oh my god, lu. Ohhhhhhh sebentar lagi lu.. ohhh god"

Dengan keringat yang mengucur deras, luhan menambah tempo kocokannya hingga akhirnya sehun

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Sehun cum, dengan nafas terengah engah, ia memeluk luhan dan tertidur.

Luhan tertawa, "hahaha dasar anak kecil, baru cum sekali udah gak kuat, padahal baru pemanasan."

Akhirnya Luhan memanggil jackson. "iya master" jackson datang

"tolong kau mandikan sehun dilap aja pake air hangat dan pakaikan kimono, jangan biarkan dia bangun biarkan dia bangun sendiri. Jangan ada yang boleh mengganggunya, jika dia sudah bangun suruh menghadapku. Dan kau lembur malam ini. Oke jackson?"

"Ne master."

Luhan meninggalkan sehun, tak lupa ia mencium jackson karena menurutnya hari ini dia tidak puas.

"jangan menerima pelanggan hari ini" pesan luhan pada jackson.

Sama dengan sehun, kai juga sudah sangat kelelahan karna orgasmenya sendiri. Mata kai sudah syau tapi kai masih sadar. Luhan menghampiri baekhyun dan xiumin. Dan berkata hal yang sama.

"mandikan pelangganmu, dilap aja pake air hangat, pakaikan kimono dan biarkan dia tertidur sampai bangun sendiri. Jangan biarkan ada yang mengganggunya. Setelah dia bangun suruh dia kekantor. Mengerti?" perintah luhan

"mengerti master." Jawab mereka dengan menunduk

"bagus, setelah selesai kalian mandi dan istirahat kalau mau tidur dengan pelangganmu juga boleh, kalian free hingga anak itu bangun."

"ne, terimakasih master"

Luhan memang master tetapi dia sangat baik dengan pegawainya. Tidak seperti taeyon saudara angkatnya yang suka memerintah, bahkan taeyon bisa meminta semua namja untuk memuaskannya dan namja pilihannya harus mau. Padahal dia sudah berpacaran dengan baekhyun, mungkin lebih tepatnya taeyon yang sangat menginginkan baekhyun.

Malam hari kira-kira pukul 9 malam, kedua anak itu baru terbangun dan merasa aneh. Kenapa bisa tertidur dan sampai malam begini. Mereka bingung tapi dilain hari mereka senang karena mereka bisa fresh kembali.

"tuan Sehun, master luhan menunggu anda di kantornya. Mari saya antar. Baju anda ada diruangan master" jelas jackson

"baiklah. Bagaimana dengan kai?" tanya sehun,

"tuan kai sepertinya masih tidur, sebaiknya anda membangunkannya" pinta jackson

'baiklah"

Dibukanya korden pembatas, sehun menepuk pipi kai

"kai bangun kai" sebenernya sehun ingin meneriaki kai, tetapi ada 2 namja mungil yang seddang tertidur sehun tidak sampai hati membangunkan 2 namja mungil itu. Pada akhirnya sehun mengeluarkan jurus yang slama ini hanya mereka berdua yang tau.

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada mata kai, menciumnya dan berkata pelan "kai, ayo bangun" kemudian mencium bibir kai, sedikit melumatnya dan menggigit kecil dan berkata "kai bangun" tepat dibibirnya. Dan akhirnya kai pun terbangun. Ajaib memang, gak usah heran memang begitu adanya. Sehun tersenyum dan menarik tangan kai.

"kita harus bertemu master luhan kai, setelah itu kita bisa tertidur lagi. Hahaha"

"peluk aku sehun" pinta kai manja

"manja, ayo jalan" sambil merangkul kai mereka berdua berjalan dengan mesra.

Mereka sudah diantak jackson keruangan luhan

'tok tok tok' master?"

"masuk" jawab luhan

Jackson membukakan pintu dna mempersiolahkan mereka masuk. Sesampainya didalam luhan mempersilahkan 2 namja itu duduk. Dan tentunya jackson juga ikut duduk secara jackson bisa dibilang sekretaris luhan.

"langsung saja, karena kalian baru pemanasan dan sudah tertidur maka kalian akan mendapatkan hadiah dari ku. Kalian bisa menentukan waktu dan tempat terserah kalian dan aku akan memijat kalian. Oke?"

Mereka berdua hanya cengo

"kog?" sehun

"jadi tadi hanya pemasanan? 1 jam hanya pemanasan? Daebak" kai

"iya total biasanya 2 jam. Jadi kalian dapat bonus masing2 satu jam, jika dibarengkan 2 jam buat kalian. Kalian bebas memilih terapisnya tapi harus pesan dulu. Oke?"

"oke luhan, karena aku ingin kamu. Hari sabtu besok di apartemenku jam setelah lat basket jam 6 sore. Gimana?" sehun

"oke diterima, kau kai?"

"aku juga ingin denganmu luhan?" jawab kai dengan seringaian

"baiklah tidak masalah. Oke hari sabti jam 5 tulis alamat kalian"perintah luhan

"tetapi sebelum kalian pulang kalian harus..." luhan

"harus apa?" jawab mereka kompak

"harus..."

Tbc/END?

comment please... *flying kisss :*

makasih udah baca


	3. Chapter 3

NAUGTHY HAND

Chapter 3

Cast : Sehun, luhan, kai, d.o

Rating : 17 (M+)

Summary : Sebuah Panti Pijat yang dimiliki oleh Luhan bernama Hand Massage, tidak ada yang aneh dengan nama itu, panti pijat dengan penawaran extra dan akan membuat pelanggannya datang dan datang lagi. Sebenarnya kepuasan apa yang dirasakan para pelanggan?

Chapter sebelumnya

Setelah selesai berbincang, saat sehun dan kai beranjak akan berganti pakaian, tiba-tiba Luhan berbicara "tetapi sebelum kalian pulang kalian harus.." kata Luhan

"harus apa?" kai dan sehun kompak

"harus bayarlah, kalian udah bayar belum?" kata Luhan gak nyantai

Jackson hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat masternya yang tidak pandang bulu masalah uang.

"hehehe.. belum" jawab kai

"sabar cantik, kami pasti membayarnya. Ini gesek sesuai apa yang kau inginkan" jawab sehun cool sambil memberikan kartu kreditnya.

"dan buatmu jackson kami akan transfer tips buatmu" jawab kai cool juga

Selesai membayar mereka berpamitan

"kami pulang dulu luhan, jangan lupa hari sabtu jam 6" kata sehun

"pasti, ohya kai karena aku tidak mungkin memijat 2 orang skaligus untuk memijatmu aku akan membawa 1 orang lagi dia juga master dicabang kami di jepang namanya D.O ini fotonya" jelas luhan

"aku kan hanya ingin kamu lu" protes kai

"iya aku tau, untuk memijat biarkan temanku yang melakukannya selama 30 menit selanjutnya aku akan melakukan untuk kalian berdua. Tanganku akan keriting kai jika harus men=mijat 2 orang skaligus" jelas luhan dengan wajah yang dibuat imut

Kai melirik jakson meminta petunjuk. Jackson tersenyum dan mengacungkan 2 jempolnya.

"master D.O daebak tuan, tidak kalah dengan master Luhan" jelas jackson

"sudahlah kai, kita lihat besok sabtu jika kau tidak mau aku dengan DO saja kau dengan Luhan, kalo dilihat fotonya dia sangat manis" sambung Sehun

"baiklah, tapi ingat Luhan pijitan kalian harus lebih enak dari pegawaimu yang sudah bikin aku kelepek kelepek *eh" lanjut kai

Mereka tertawa garing, dan sehun kai diantar jackson keluar dan mereka pulang

Sesampainya dirumah

Kai dan sehun memutuskan untuk tidur satu ruangan dan percakapan dimulai

"kamjong"

"wae albino"

"menurutmu pijitan tadi gimana?"

"well,.."

Mereka masih bicara sok cool hingga akhirnya kai tak tahan melanjutkan berbicara

"well, OMG albino ini adalah pertama kalinya kita kita kita" jawab kai dengan girang dan tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya

"daebak, bener jong. Rasanya oh my god.. aku gak sabar menunggu hari sabtu" lanjut sehun

Mereka berdua menatap langit-langit kamar sambil tersenyum

"hehe" kai ketawa garing

"hahaha" sehun ikut tertawa

"wkakakkaakka" akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa lepas, mengingat kejadian tadi

"hah hah hah"

"aku ga bisa tidur kai, aku terbayang banyang wajah luhan."

"aku juga hun, kau tau xiumin dia sangat montok dan baekhyun nipplenya ohemji sehunn aku ingin lagi" jawab kai antusias

"lalu kalo kau puas dengan mereka kenapa kau ingin dengan luhan?" tanya sehun gak nyante

"molla, sepertinya dia lebih expert aku mendengar kau hanya mendesah dibuatnya. Hehehe"

"memang kai, luhan daebak ga salah aku bayar sangat mahal."

Pada akhirnya mereka berbincang-bincang hingga pagi menjelang

Skip

Hari sabtu

Terlihat Kai dan Sehun bermain basket tanpa kenal lelah hingga jam sudah mnenunjukan pukul 5 sore. Dan latihan hari ini sudah selesai. Mereka buru-buru mandi dan langsung meluncur pulang.

Sesampainya dirumah sehun mereka langsung menyiapkan tempat, berhubung hanya ada 1 ranjang kingsize, mereka meletakkan karpet berwarna hitam di ruang tv.

Sehun dan kai tidak terlalu suka apartemen yang besar karena mereka malas membersihkan dan tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang masuk walaupun itu maid. Sehingga mereka memutuskan memilihi apartemen yang hanya memiliki 1 kamar yang luas, 1 kamar mandi yang luas, 1 ruang tv yang luas dan 1 dapur yang cukup kesimpulannya apartemennya luas. Ruangan-ruangan mereka hanya dibatasi sekat semacam sekat dijaman dahulu (liat film kolosal korea diruangannya hanya ada sekat kertas) kecuali kamar mandi dan dapur.

"sudah kau sedot debu-debunya kai?" tanya sehun

"sudah, pengharum ruangan juga sudah. Beres" jawab kai

"good. Kopi sudah aku buat tinggal diseduh saja. Lumayan lelah juga" lanjut sehun sambil duduk di sofa ruang tv dan diikuti kai.

Sebenarnya hubungan Kai dan Sehun sangat baik bahkan romantis jika mereka sedang berdua saja. Terlihat sehun yang sedang menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu kai dan tangan kai yang merangkulnya. Ya mereka memang seperti itu dari dulu.

Ting Tong!

"mereka datang kai" sahun sehun antusias

"aku akan bukakan" lanjut kai

*catsomething*

Ceklek *suara buka pintu*

"Haiiiiii" sapa Luhan riang

"hai, silahkan masuk sehun sudah didalam" sambut kai

"silahkan duduk" sehun menepuk sofa yang dia duduki

"iya, ini DO yang aku ceritakan kemarin" lanjut luhan

"hai sehun kai, saya DO yang kaan membantu Luhan disini"

"haiii mari duduk" jawab sehun kai kompak. Dan berakhir mereka di satu sofa dengan posisi pojok kiri kai, DO, Luhan dan Sehun. Yap bener sehun gak punya ruang tamu kursi aja Cuma sofa satu doang. Keadaan mereka krik krik, hingga luhan memutuskan untuk bicara

"jadi kita..."

Belum selesai luhan bicara sehun memotong

"lebih baik kita ke dapur disana ada meja dan 4 kursi jadi kita gak kaya naek angkot hehehe" jawab sehun kikuk

"baiklah" jawab Luhan

Mereka sampai dapur dengan keadaan yang lebih lega duduknya , mereka meminum kopi yang sudah dibikin sehun dan mulai perbincangan.

"jadi gimana kai? Ini DO yang akan membantuku memijatmu?" tanya luhan

"tidak masalah yang penting DO master juga kan?" lanjut kai

"Iya saya selevel dengan Luhan jika kau menghendaki aku akan memijat full, jika tidak hanya pijat saja" lanjut DO

"oke, jika aku ingin lanjut dengan luhan bolehkan lu?" lanjut kai

"boleh, yang jelas kau haru dipijat DO" lanjut luhan

"oke, kapan kita mulai?" lanjut sehun

"sekarang boleh, dikamar berdua?" lanjut luhan

"yap, atau mau dikarpet depan tv?" lanjut sehun

"dikamar saja lebih nyaman" lanjut luhan

Catsomething

Dikamar sehun dan kai sudah mencopot bajunya dan tinggal celana dalam saja, sama halnya dengan luhan dan kyungso.

Mulai pijat seluruh badan selama 10 menit. Sepuluh menit kemudian posisi sehun dan kai duduk dan menyandar sehun pada luhan dan kai pada kyungso. Naughty hands pun dimulai.

HunHan Side first

Luhan mulai mengurut dari pundak ke dada sampai ke pangkal paha dengan tangan yang makin menyempit mengenai kejantanan sehu. Sehun hanya bisa memejamkan mata mendongakkan kepala dan membuka mulutnya keenaka. Baru diraba-raba dia udah keenakan.

Lanjut Luhan kembali mengurut dari atas kebawah dan diselingi dengan tarian jari-jari dari bawah keatas dan di nippel sehun jari luhan menari bak kaki balerina berlari mengelilingi nipple dan terkadang jari tangan yang seperti kaki balerina menginjak nipple sehun dan menjepit nipple sehun dnegna kaya meloncat-loncat, nippel sehun ditarik tarik, sehun akhirnya mengeluarkan desahan pertamanya

"aaahhhhhhh"

Luhan hanya tersenyum

Ganti cara luhan menggunakan jempolnya untuk mengurut, 2 jempol tangannya mengurut bagian kirir, meluncur lurus dari atas kebawah terkadang melingkari nipple sehun,

"oohhhhh"

Hal itu sama dilakukan pada bagian kanan sehun. Sehun hanyan bisa mendesis, posisi kepala sehun yang mendongak mendekatkan kupingnya dengan bibir luhan, kuhan dengan sengaja meniup-niup kuping sehun dan sedikit mengeluarkan suara membuat sehun makin hard.

"fiuhhhhhhhh"

Terlihat dari penis sehun yang sudah turn on, mengacung bagaikan tugu monas menjulang, bahkan celana dalamnya ikut terangkat. Luhan dengan sengaja bertanya dikuping sehun

"lihat celana dalammu, bolehkan aku lepas? Mmm?" tanya luhan diakhiri dengan jilatan dikuping

Sehun hanya mampu mengangguk... "mmmmhhhhhh"

Luhan mendorong celana dalam sehun

Penis sehun mencuat, DO yang melirik berbisik ke luhan. "mantab lu" coment DO sambil mencium Luhan.

"jackpot DO, buka celana kai" balas Luhan

Back to Hunhan side

Mulai jari jemari luhan mengurut bagian selangkangan Sehun, mengurut dar tempat yang hampir mendekati hole sehun hingga panggkal perut berualng kali luhan mengurut bagian itu hingga luhan meletakkan dua jempolnya di pangkal perut menahan jempolnya dan jari-jari sisanya melanjutkan mengurut sebatas tangan luhan. Sehun berkeringat luhanpun sama berkeringat. Sehun mendesah

"ahhh ahh ahhh"

"mantab sekali luhhhh, aku akan cum. Laahhkukan sepertihhh yang kmmmaahren" pinta sehun ternata-bata

"baiklah sehunnnhhhh" jawab luhan sambil mendesah

Akhirnya luhan menhandjob penis sehun "seperti ini?" tanya luhan

"iyaahhh ahhh luuhh, ahhhh"

"ahhhhhhhhh..."

Sehun cum padahal baru semenit luhan menhandjon

"pemula, jangan tidur" bisik luhan pada sehun sambil mencium sehun dari belakang. Melumat

"mmmhhh ah mmmmmmhhhhhhhlu"

Sehun kehabisan nafas sepertinya

"mmmmmuach" akhirnya luhan mengakhiri ciumannya

"jangan tidur lagi" pinta luhan menatap sehun mempesona

Sehun mengangguk. Sehun ditidurkan oleh luhan, luhan sudah memulai membuka celananya, penis Luhan juga sudah hard namun tak sebesar sehun. Luhan menduduki sehun, kedua bulge itu tertumpuk. Luhan tersenyum, senyun juga tanpa banyak bicara luhan mengambil oil massage ketangan dan perut dan penis mereka berdua. Luhan suka yang licin-licin lebih memudahkan katanya. Luhan mulai menempelkan perutnya ke perut sehun, menjaga badannya dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai menggerakkan juniornya, maju mundur maju mundur enak enak, maju mundur maju mundur ahh ahh ahh.

Sehun yang menutup mata diminta untuk menatap luhan

"Sehun tatap aku"pinta luhan

Sehun menatap luhan dengan mata yang masih merem melek, pandangan luhan sayu.

"ah ah lu... ohhhh oh my god lu aku tegang lagi"

"sehunnnhhh ssssshhhhhh mmmhhhh ah ah hhhhh" luhan ikut mendesah

"sehun kau mau kumasuki atau memasukiku? Tanya luhan dengan masih memaju mundurkan pantatnya

"ahh hunnn"

Sehun mendelik "aku gak paham lu" jawab sehun polos.

"pemula, kau polos sekaliii ahhhhhhhh"

"ahhhhhh ah ah hahhhhhh luu"

Mereka berdua cum keringat bercucuran tapi luhan tetap memaju mundur enak badannya.

"stop lu" pinta sehun

"waeyo?" jawab luhan

"aku ingin mencoba dengan DO"

"WHAT?!"

TBC...

Coba tebak suara siapa yang kaget?

Hai, makasih yang udah follow and ngefavorit yang urah coment juga makasih banyak. Yang udah baca juga makasih banyak. Maafkan kegilaan cat ini... hehehehe

Diakhir cerita akan cat jelasin kenapa Sehun dan kai alim banget dan mesra banget. Hehehhe chap depan udan end hehehe

yang beruntung bakal mimpi di pijit naugthy hand sama luhan ,,,, hahhahaha

See you soon :* flying kiss dari Luhan


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

NAUGTHY HANDS

Cast : Sehun, luhan, kai, d.o chanyeol, All Exo member

Rating : 17 (M+)

Summary : Sebuah Panti Pijat yang dimiliki oleh Luhan bernama Hand Massage, tidak ada yang aneh dengan nama itu, panti pijat dengan penawaran extra dan akan membuat pelanggannya datang dan datang lagi. Sebenarnya kepuasan apa yang dirasakan para pelanggan? Luhan x Sehun, Kaisoo dll

Story begin

"aku mau mencoba dengan DO lu..."

"WHAT?"

Hello everybody... mian banget lama updatenya lagi ada kerjaan nih jadi gak sempet bikin ff nista ini... makasih ya reviewnya,,, cat pingin sekali kali bikin sehun dan kai jadi alim,,, so... karna keadaan yang mendesak cat bakal ubah alurnya. Chap ini sedikit aja, semoga besok malming cat bisa nyelesein semuanya... makasih yeeeee mumumumu :*

"WHAT?"

"Omma" gagap Sehun

"What!" jawab luhan dan DO kompak gak nyantai

ternyata orang tua Sehun datang dan kaget melihat kedua putranya melakukan hubungan intim

"ahh ahh ahhh ahhhhhhhhhhh DO..." desah kai yang masih gak sadar dengan kehadiran orang tua sehun.

"kai! Apa-apan kalian ini cepat mandi. Omma tunggu kalian semua di ruang tv!"

TV ROOM

Kai Sehun jelaskan sama oma kenapa kalian menjadi seperti ini?

"mmmmmm" kata sehun tergagap

Kai hanya bisa diam..

"JAWAB OMMA!"

Mereka berdua tersentak kaget, sementara itu 2 orang yang lain sedang mengendapendap untuk pulang .

"kami ijin pamit dulu"jawab luhan.

"tidak, kalian kemari" jawab omma sehun dan kai

Dan akhirnya mereka duduk berempat berjejer dan ceramah pun dimulai

"KENAPA KALIAN BISA-BISANYA MELAKUKAN ITU? SIAPA YANG MEMULAINYA?! KALIAN TAU KALIAN BELUM MENIKAH JIKA APA KALIAN TAHU GIMANA KALAU ADA YANG MELIHAT BAGAIMANA ASDFGHJQJWJQ;JJQSJWQOJOQUPOW BLA BALA BLA BLA BLA..."

Mereka berempat hanya bisa tertunduk mendengarkan. Dari pada sepet denger oma sehun ngomelk mending di skip aja ye...

Pada akhirnya omma sehun selesai ngomelnya dan menyuruh Sehun dan Kai mengantar Luhan DO pulang. Di mobil mereka hanya diam.

Krik krik krik

"maaf ya" sehun memecah omongan

"iya maafin keadaan ini ya" sambung kai

Luhan dan DO hanya berpandangan dan senyum senyum dan

"WKWKWKKWKWKWKWKWKWKhahahahhaahha"

Tawa mereka pecah

"kalian tenang aja, kami bahkan pernah disiram air jus, padahal kami sudah membuat sesecret mungkin tapi tetep aja ada yang tau" jawab Luhan

"syukurlah" jawab sehun kai pelan

"jadi omelan omma kalian hanya angin lalu, Cuma aku kecewa aku belum puas hihihih" jawab DO

"apa kau mau melakukannya lagi di mobil?" tanya kai

"maaf sayang aku sudah tidak mood. Mungkin lain kali kalian pijat ditempat kami lagi"

"hahhaa benar" sambung Luhan

"Sudah sampai"

"gomawo sehun kai" Pamit Luhan sambil mencium sekilas bibir Kai dan Sehun.

Begitu pula dengan DO

"kai bye :*"

"sehun bye :*" entah kerasukan darimana DO mencium bibir sehun berkali-kali hingga membuat sehun menyedot bibir bawah DO dan mereka berciuman dalam saling melumat, menggigit hinnga Kai berdehem

"ehemmm!"

Cup last kiss DO Sehun, bye tampan.

"kai?"

"hmmm?"

"kita tidur bersama ya?"

"kenapa tidak panggil DO saja?!" jawab kai gak nyante

"kau cemburu?" jawab sehun

"aniya"

"hmmm? Jinja?"

Kai hanya terdiam

"jinja?"

"MOLLA!"

"why kai?" tanya Sehun sambil mendekati Kai

Kai memalingkan wajahnya. Sehun dengan cepat memegang dagu kai dan membuat Kai menatapnya

*fyi ini masih di mobil, mereka masih di basement

"why? Aku tahu kau dari tadi melirik terus apa yanga aku lakukan dengan Luhan. Kau cemburu?"tanya Sehun Lembut

"ani!" kai memalingkan matanya

"tatap aku kai" perintah sehun

"hhhh apa lagi?" tanya Kai malas

Chu:* sehun mencium kai dalam, melumat menghisap menggigit kecil.

"lets do it toninght kai" pinta Sehun

"in bathroom" jawab kai

"okay!lets go"

Dilift

"mmmmhh kai, sabar ahhhh"

"aku sudah menahan dari tadi sehun ah sehun pelan"

Ya mereka sedang saling berciuam dan menghisap leher pasangan sambil mengelus junior pasangan masing-masing di lift

"Ahhhh kai aku"

"keluahhhhhkan sajahhh ah ah ah sehunnaaahhhhhhhhhhh"

"ahh ah ah ah "

TING!

Suara lift berbunyi, mereka langsung menjauh dan mmenundukkan kepala

"sial 5 lantai lagi" batin mereka berdua

Seorang lelaki muda memasuki lift dengan barang bawaannya dan dengan tanpa berdosa lelaki muda itu masih menelpon dan menahan pintu lift.

"shit, what the fuck" umpat kai

Kai menarik sehun dan mengajaknya berciuman kembali.

"kkhhaiii ada orang":

"biarkan saja toh dia yang menganggu kita"

Lelaki muda itu hanya bisa membuka mulutnya dan terdiam kaku. Pada akhirnya pintu lift tertutup dan sampai ke lantai apartemen kai

Masih sambil berciuman mereka mereba-raba menuju bath room dengan membuka pakaian satu persatu.

In bathup

"kenapa ingin di kamarmandi kan kita sudah mandi?"tanya sehun

"kita masih belum bersih, kita hanya mandi lima menit. Kemari" pinta kai lembut

Akhirnya Sehun bersandar di dada kai.

"aku masih harus menggosok ini" gosokan kai mengarah pada nipple sehun. Kai menggosok dengan lembut sesekali menariknya dan sensua

"hmmmmhhhhh shhhhhhh" desah sehun

"dan ini" kai mulai mengocok penis Sehun

"ah kai ouh ouh ouh ahhhhh faster ahh"

"like it ?

sehun hanya bisa mendesah dan mencium bibir kai

"mmmm ahhhhh ahhh comingg uh"

"kenapa berhenti kai?" "menungginglah jika kau klimaks dalam waktu dekat kau harus rela aku masuki. How?"

"terserah apa maumu kai" sehun berdiri dan menungging berpegangan pada pinggiran batthup

"ready?" kai berada dibelakang sehun dan mulai mengurut kembali dengan cepat

"ah ah kai uh pelan kai aku gak ah ah tahannnnnn ahhhhhhhhhh"

Sehun cum

"tahanlah Sehun ahrghhhh"\

"arhhhggghhhhh kai!"

Ahhh shhhh ah ah

"fuck kai, kau menggenjot dengan cepat aku suka... ah ah penismu makin besar kai ahhhhhhh kau ujung mamotmu menyentuh ku ahhhh ahh ahh sshhhh"racau sehun

"cerewet sekali sih sayang, mianhe" kai menutup lubang penis sehun

"tunggu sampai aku cum

Hhhhh sehun mmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhh ahhhh

Plak kai menampar pantat sehun

"kai aku ga tahan kai"

"5 menit "

Ah ah shhhh hhhhhhh mmmmm oh ma oh omma

Hhh oohh ma omma

"Im cum cum cum ahhhhh"kai cum dan sehun juga...

Mereka terengah dan melanjukan untuk berbilas dan tidur mungkin ahhaha

Dikasur

Mereka tidur terlentang naked.

"Sehun aku punya 1 cara yang bisa mebuatmu ketagian dan c=langsung cum" tawar kai

"gimana carany?" heran sehun

"kau beneran mau?" tanya kai memastikan

"why not kai" tantang sehun

"okay aku akan mengambil tali/seprei yang kuat"

Kai membuat sedemikian rupa hingga ia bisa membuat simpul tali dengan dua yang menjulur kebawah

"gini caranya kau tidur tanpa bantal, lalu tegakkan dulu mamot mu inih" elus kai dan menjandjob sebentar

"done, ready? Aku akan memasukkan ke Hole ku"

Ahrgh ah desah mereka berdua. Kai menyilangkan keduatali itu hingga hampir habis.

Kedua tangan kai berpegang erat pada tali itu kaki kai mulai posisi seperti sedang split

"ready?" tanya kai

"ready" jawab sehun

" 1 2 3" kai berputar berpalik arah dengan tali yang dia silang2kan

Kai berputar dengan lumayan cepat sehun yang awalnya kaget kemudian memejamkan matanya dan secara reflek menaikkan pinggulnya

"ahhhh ahhh good kai ah ah ah ah ahhhhhh" desah sehun

Hingga kai selesai berputar sehun sudah cum dan lemas

Flash back

Sehun dan kai adalah sepupu yang lahir ditahun yang sama dan mereka selalu bersekolah ditempat yang sama dan tinggal di apartemen yang sama.

Saat umur 10th sekolah dasar mereka sedang diterpa isu isu "ciuman" seluruh anak SD itu membicarakannya, dan sampailah ke telinga dua sodara itu.

"kai apa kau pernah berciuman?" tanya kris teman sekelas kai

"belum, aku kan masih kecil kenapa kamu membicarakan hal seperti itu?" jawab kai

"ah kau itu cupu, pecundang ciuman saja gak pernah" jawab kris meremehkan

"emang kau pernah?"

"pernah dengan tao dan kau tau rasanya bagaikan ada di surga, sayang kau belum pernah mencobanya, bahkan pacar pun tak punya" remeh kris

"apa seenak itu rasanya?" tanya kai penasaran

"yup,, aku tau kamu memang belum punya pacar tapi kau punya sehun" jawabn kris

Mereka berduapun melihat sehun

TENG!TENG!TENG!

Bel masuk berbunyi kai kembali duduk dibangkunya .berulangkali kai menatap sehun, bibir sehun hingga kai susah menelan ludahnya. Beruntung guru sedang tidak peduli dengan keadaan kelas hingga bel pulang berbunyi.

Saat di rumah

"sehun"

"ya"

"apa kau mendengar hal tentang ciuman?" tanya kai

"iya " jawab sehun

"aku ingin mencobanya tapi tidak tau dengan siapa" awang kai

Sehun bangkit ddan menatap kai "denganku saja bagaimana, aku juga ingin merasakannya"

Kai tersenyum mallu

"benarkah?" tanya kai memastikan

"ne..." sehun memajukan wajahnya dan memonyongkan boibirnya begitu pula dengan kai hingga

Chu :* mereka bersentuhan bibir.. lama hingga kai memundurkan wajahnya

"kata kris kita harus memasukkan lidah kita ke mulut yang kita cium" kai

Sehun hanya menurut dan menjulurkan lidah

Dimasukannya lidah sehun ke dalam mulut kai, dihisap digigitgigit kecil

"ahhhh kai" sehun mendesah

Kai bingung tapi tetep melanjutkan dan bocah 10 tahun itu masih saling melumat dan menghisap hingga mereka kelelahan

END

Done ... how how? Makin absurd ya... hahahahahahaa

SELESAI SUDAH.,...

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya...

Kecup basah dari kai...


End file.
